1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sunshades and carrying cases, specifically a combined sunbather shade and carrying case comprising two semicircular-shaped, stretchable panels of opaque material attached together along the arcuate portion of their perimeters, a semi-rigid semicircular tube of sufficient dimension for insertion between the two panels along their arcuate perimeters and for support thereof, means such as hook and pile types of fasteners to retain the semicircular tube between the panels during use, and an elongated wire component smaller in diameter than the semicircular tube so that each of its ends can be inserted into one of the openings in each end of the semicircular tube, the wire component being made of a flexible material which can be reversibly shaped into different configurations but which is able to retain the configuration into which it is formed until reshaped, the wire component providing a support structure for the semicircular tube and panels, the attached stretchable panels having sufficient dimension for use in preventing solar radiation from reaching selected parts of the body such as the face and the head, as well as sufficient dimension for storing and carrying the semicircular tube, the wire component, and other objects when not in use as a sun shade. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use as a sunshade for a person lying on a flat surface such as a beach or a pool deck, or use as a sunshade by a person positioned on a lawn chair.
2. Description of Prior Art
A variety of sun shields are known, including inventions which disclose a combination sun shade and carrying case. The invention in U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,597 to Perry (1947) discloses a beach bag comprising canopy material supported around its perimeter by poles having a straight configuration to form a bottom surface and side walls for the beach bag. An extension of canopy material is positioned along one of its side walls for folding across the top opening of the beach bag to dose it. When used as a sun shade, additional poles attach the canopy material on either side of the extension to support the canopy material in an overhead position. The Perry invention has an essentially rectangular configuration with the cross-sectional dimension of its upper opening being somewhat larger than the cross-sectional dimension of its bottom surface. The invention in U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,086 to Biagosch (1955) discloses a sunshade awning similar to the Perry invention which comprises zippers for use in converting it into an substantially rectangular carrying case. The Biagosch invention has handles attached to the outside surfaces of each of its two larger sides. The material forming each larger side of the Biagosch invention extends upwardly and overlaps with material from the other larger side to provide a top closure which can be secured by clips or other closing means. The interior cavity of the Biagosch invention is somewhat wider at its base and is of sufficient size for use in carrying its support poles as well as other objects. The inventions in U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,776 to Balsam (1958) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,112 to Bovet (1979) also disclose rectangularly shaped, zippered carrying cases which double in function as sunshades, however each is thinner in profile than the Perry and Biagosch inventions. Although the Perry, Biagosch, Balsam, and Bovet inventions each disclose a combination carrying case and sunshade, none have a configuration similar to that of the present invention. Also, since the present invention does not use a zipper, the present invention is more easily and quickly converted from a sunshade into a carrying case than the Biagosch, Balsam, and Bovet inventions.
The prior art most thought to be most closely related to the present invention in configuration and use as a sunshade are the inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,102 to Heuer (1978), U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,481 to Gee (1981), and U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,566 to Julian (1940). The Heuer invention discloses a foldable shielding device having two oval shields attached to opposite ends of connecting rod. Each shield is dimensioned to protect a small body part, such as a person's head or face. It is also contemplated for the Heuer invention to be used as a shielding device for sun sensitive objects, such as small animals, and cameras. The weight of the object, or person, placed upon the bottom shield secures the bottom shield as a base support for the opposed upper shield which can then be positioned so as to protect a desired part of the body or other sun sensitive object. The Gee invention discloses a sun shade having spikes which is readily convertible from a chairback-supported sunshade into a ground-supported sunshade. It has a U-shaped configuration with spikes pivotally attached to the ends of the base portion of the U-shaped structure. When not needed for use, the spikes can be folded into an out-of-the-way position. The Julian invention comprises an elongated rectangular canopy having first ends of two telescoping poles each attached to comers of the canopy adjacent to one of its shorter sides. Through various positions of pole orientation, pole extension, and placement of the second ends of each pole relative to the opposed shorter side of the canopy, a variety of canopy configurations can be created. For example, the poles can be placed vertically into the ground and the opposed shorter side placed remotely from the second ends of the poles to form an L-shaped sun shade. Also, the poles can be placed vertically with the second ends of each pole positioned adjacent to one of the opposed comers of the canopy to form an C-shaped sun shade. Further, the poles can be placed at various acute or obtuse angles with the opposed shorter side of the canopy material placed adjacent to the second ends of the poles, or the second ends of the poles can be placed adjacent to an intermediate portion of the canopy material between its two shorter ends to form a variety of J-shaped sun shades. Although each of these inventions can comprise a C-shaped configuration roughly resembling that of the present invention, the Heuer, Gee, and Julian inventions are not made from two semicircular stretchable panels attached along their arcuate edges, as is the present invention, nor are the Heuer, Gee, and Julian inventions supported in part by a flexible wire component which retains the configuration into which it is bent until reshaped. Also, the Heuer, Gee, and Julian inventions are not contemplated for conversion into a carrying case for transporting objects.